KBO5 is a plant extract isolated from Galena africana L. plant containing several bioflavonoids. KBO5 has been found to be an active biocide, effective against a range of micro-organisms. However KBO5 is not very soluble and this limited its effectiveness.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a fungicide preparation, which will assist in overcoming these problems.